pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Honshu Weyrhold
Malay River Weyrhold is the first of its kind Weyrhold and the first on the Southern Continent. Located in the Barrier Range in the western part of the Southern Continent. Description : A detailed description of the Weyrhold, established, the surrounding countryside, the economy and the other (on the basis of the The Dragonlover's Guide to Pern) Honshu had been mentioned in old records that tantalized the curiosity of the Benden Weyrleaders. It lay in the foothills of the Western Barrier Range. Flessan, their son, and his bronze dragon Golanth, managed to uncover the narrow entrance to the hold that had been abandoned sinse Stev Kimmer’s clan left it in the fifty-eighth year of the settlement. The original home ot Kenjo Fusaiyuki and his wife held many marvels for new explorers: interesting personal belongings, an aircraft, and sacks of a light, odd-smelling liquid. Overgrown over 2,500 Turns, the cliffhold was almost hidden from view. A sheer face rose straight up from the river flowing near the entranceway, above a path worn smooth by wild beasts hiding from predators and Threadfall. The beasthold was on the lowest level. The wide doorway and window slits gave little light into the interior, suggesting that the primary light source had come from somewhere other than the sun. The hold door slid aside and fit into a neat niche in the front wall. It had been left open by the last people to leave Honshu. Hidden in another chamber whose lock crumbled into dust with age was a large sled, one of the atmospheric shuttle craft employed by the settlers for carrying personnel and goods, and for fighting Thread in the early falls. The room had been cut out of the rock expressly to contain the small craft. Unfortunately, no power packs remained to power the shuttle, so it was substantial holdings in the Southern Continent, to avoid ever being dependent upon the northern Holds as they were in the past. Naturally, dragons will not die out just because Thread did. They will simply turn their talents to other endeavors. Hatching and weyrling training will remain as it has been, because eggs are vulnerable, and each new Impressed pair needs to be protected and educated to ensure the survival of the hatchling. Weyrlings will continue to live in the barracks until the dragon is able to fly and go between. The huge numbers of dragons normally used to fight Thread will no longer be needed, so queens and bronzes may keep their mating flights shorter and produce fewer eggs. But the species, well established and respected on Pern, will never die out. Advanced education will help to make the transition easier. Since the days of the first colonists, the Pernese have always been of an independent turn of mind. Every man and woman will need to make a suitable decision for the future based upon personal needs and ambitions. By custom, a third of the places at the Landing school are set aside for Weyr pupils. Older dragons and riders should reasonably be allowed to take their retirement with honor, but for the younger riders, jobs would help to put the odd mark in one's pocket. Every rider has a craft-based sideline, and a journeyman man with his own infallible transportation, would be a boon to any Hall. The urge to know what else exists on Pern will send many dragon and rider pairs on flights of discovery around the planet. Exploration already occupies many during the times they are not required to fight Thread. Until every length of Pern is mapped, overflying the land and sea to find good land and safe passages will be the job of the Weyrs. Dragons will continue to be unsurpassed in transporting people, messages, and even goods from place to place instantly and safely. Dragons excel at heavy lifting and surface excavation, rescue operations, and getting into and out of places that are inaccessible on the ground. Some dragonriders have expressed interest in moving out among the holders, taking employment as couriers or members of mountain rescue teams. The Weyrs may also be needed, occasionally, as the guardians of order and peace. Dragons and their Impressed riders will always be symbols of aspiration, ambition, and freedom on Pern. History Honshu Weyrhold was a stakehold originally founded by one of the original colonists, Kenjo Fusaiyuki. It was a cave system discovered by Tarvi and Sallah Telgar on an exploration mission. F'lessan of Benden Weyr discovered Honshu during an overflight of the Southern Continent. It was filled with herdbeasts and their feces. Once F'lessan got inside, he found a sled from the Landing days and huge numbers of tools and supplies, including the fuel. Also noticeable were a series of murals painted by Ita Fusaiyuki that depicted the history of the colonists. Honshu was initially proposed as a site for a ninth Weyr, as all eight Weyrs were full to the point of overcrowding. This plan was seemingly discarded and instead, F'lessan would claim the site as his own after presenting detailed plans for Honshu's restoration. F'lessan would come to spend a great deal of time at Honshu, working on these restoration plans. Honshu was used as a stayover point by displaced Monaco Bay dragons after the meteor strike. Also, F'lessan was able to restore an observatory with assistance from AIVAS's files, which he used to begin skywatching. After F'lessan, Tai, and their dragons, Golanth and Zaranth, were attacked by felines and badly wounded, Honshu not only became their recovery site, but was where conscious dragon telekinesis was discovered. Disabled by the attack, F'lessan made plans to study astronomy with the goal of making Honshu a fully operational observatory. * Weyrleaders: ** F'lessan and bronze Golanth; Weyrwoman Tai and green Zaranth. ru:Вейр-Холд Хонсю Category:All Weyrs Category:Southern Continent places Category:Honshu Weyrhold